The present disclosure is directed to a portable receptacle which is the type of device normally issued to a patient in a hospital. It is a device which enables the patient to spit up things during a hospital stay. There is a range of convalescent conditions in which a person is too well to have such a problem and there is also a range of medical difficulties which are so severe the patient is either in a coma or is so sick that they are not at risk for vomiting. Patients in the latter condition are provided with respirator tubes in their throat, an oxygen line in their nose, and stomach evacuation lines to assure they do not vomit. It is possible for an extremely sick person to vomit and literally drown in their own juices| Short of that extreme condition, there is a common condition in which the person may be sufficiently sick and yet sufficiently alert that they easily recognize the onset of conditions leading to spitting or vomiting connected with the gag reflex of the patient. In a wide range, there is the possibility, indeed a rather common probability, that the person will throw up or vomit or be continuously spitting to clear their mouth and throat. The medical conditions in which these circumstances can occur range widely and impact many patients, perhaps a high percentage of patients when hospitalized. Sometimes, the gag reflex is overwhelmed with narcotics or other suppressants. Sometimes, the patient is permitted to exercise their full range of gagging and choking, it being desirable that the patient actually spit up things in the throat to clear the throat. This may include clearing the throat of mucous or emptying the stomach where vomiting is intentionally induced. Over this wide range of possibilities, the patient may be required to do this intentionally or will do it in a random, even unintended fashion.
Whether intentional or random, the gagging reflex ultimately resulting in spitting or vomiting creates a problem of cleanliness. This is always a problem for the patient. For some it is very embarrassing, and for others it is very painful depending on medical conditions. As one can imagine, there are problems of patient cleanliness including the necessary obligation to change patient clothing including gowns and robes, and perhaps replace sheets and pillow slips on the bed. This increases the cost of hospital care. It may also collaterally expose medical personnel (orderly, nurse or doctor as the case may be) to unwanted diseases which may in fact be endemic in the fluids discharged bodily by the patient.
The present disclosure is directed to a receptacle or container which can be used by the patient. This is intended for use by older patients such as those well advanced in years (geriatric patients 80-90 years of age) who are too weak or frail or not quite mentally alert so attendant personnel are required to hold a basin or container when they spit up small or large quantities. The device can handle small quantities because it is built to handle a large quantity. A large quantity is somewhat relative in definition; it is large dependent on the size of the person and hence dependent on the stomach capacity of the patient. As will be understood, the present disclosure sets forth a basic structure which can be increased or decreased in size dependent on the size of the patient. To this end, it is preferably furnished in two or three sizes, one size being adapted for smaller patients such as children and small women of perhaps 75 to 100 pounds, average size people ranging from 100 to 160 pounds and larger patients ranging from 160 pounds upward. By modest extensions of the dimensions, a much larger capacity can be obtained.
Without regard to size, the device of the present disclosure is intended for use by nearly every patient admitted to a hospital bed. Some patients simply have no knowledge of their propensity to spit or vomit when ill. Others may know readily because they have been through the exercise many times. This device is intended as a marked improvement over the Emesis basin. That is a basin which has the shape of a kidney and which typically varies over a modest range in size and depth.
It has relatively rounded corners for ease of fabrication when stamped out in a plastic injection molding machine or when formed with male and female dies of plastic sheet stock. Without regard to the mode of fabrication, older basins are not easily used and they are not easily applied by the patient. As a first point, it is noted such basins must be typically grasped by the patient who is required to hold the device ideally in both hands, secured with thumb and fingers. Typically, this requires the thumb and fingers extend over the top lip of the Emesis basin. Even worse, without regard to where the hands are located, when the patient is obligated to sneeze, cough or otherwise spit up a small or much larger quantity, it is often expelled with an unpredictable force and velocity. These events do not gently occur; indeed, they can be accompanied with violent body spasms of the stomach, coughing and sneezing, etc. This may well splatter over the vicinity including the patient's bed.
One purpose of the present disclosure is to set forth a receptacle which can be used to catch the bodily fluids without escape. It enhances and provides greater protection for fluid containment. The out splash or backsplash is held to a minimum. Moreover, in all aspects, spillage from the basin of the present disclosure is difficult. It is much more improbable that spillage will occur. Not only is the device easier to handle before spitting or sneezing, the device is more readily handled during and after the spitting. Thus, it is easier to handle by the patient and attendant medical personnel.
In one aspect, the device of the present disclosure is especially intended for mass production and mass distribution. It is intended for every patient admitted to a hospital. It is relatively inexpensive, and therefore can be discarded without use should the patient be so fortunate not to require this device. On the other hand, it can be used and discarded. It can be used, washed and used again. To this end, the preferred embodiment is a device which is formed of a relatively high molecular weight polymer or copolymer system having the form of sheet plastic which is manufactured by die shaping in a male and female die, or perhaps by blow molding. It will be described as a butterfly bowl realizing that is a generalization with regard to the overall profile or shape. In fact, this constitutes one of the noteworthy aspects of the device. Because the device is shaped resembling a butterfly bowl, this enhances the grip for both the user and the attendant medical personnel. Moreover, this enables the device to nest against both cheeks of a patient, thereby enabling a curved fit against the face so spillage is reduced. This is especially true for patients who are totally or partially reclining.
Another aspect of the present apparatus is the incorporation of a splash guard which is on the back wall or side. This splash guard limits the trajectory especially in violent expulsions. This enables medical attendant personnel to assist with less chance of splashing. Moreover, the splash guard on the back side limits or controls mishaps. The splash guard functions as a back stop to limit broad distribution of the mess that may often arise for some patients. In one aspect, the finger grips are recessed in the back side of the bowl and are just under the splash guard and this enables one handed use and operation of the device. Moreover, it shields or shelters the hand and hence all the fingers of the user such as medical personnel. In this configuration, the device can be stacked in great numbers. It can be made and nested. It is preferably a water tight structure which enables the user to limit splashing and spillage.